


Intimiste

by wonhui (clarissafairchild)



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Angst and Porn, Casual Sex, M/M, Smut, not that much tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissafairchild/pseuds/wonhui
Summary: Can we say that desire is a totally genuine feeling?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - this was posted in portuguese first in other fanfic website  
> 2 - i wrote this for someone who enjoys talking about the shameless crush jun has on wonho and this is the first time i ever wrote something about gay sex, actually about sex. this is probably v bad lmao  
> 3 - why IS IT ANGST i hate myself

Immanuel Kant says something like it: as human beings at the mercy of our own personal and sensible feelings, we have no freedom at all, but in recourse to the reason, to the rules of the world, we have a certain kind of freedom of choice - for Kant, a free- will.

But how do we know that our feelings are not in some way set in our own reason? What if we feel what we feel because we think that is right? It's possible?

"Maybe I've never been reasonable or I drowned in my feelings," Hoseok thought as he closed his book, noticing that his plane was about to land. Hyungwon slept peacefully beside him.

It was Hoseok's first time in France. First time doing a job in Europe. First time working off the Asian continent. Paris Fashion Week, 2016. He was always a man who was generally self-confident, but this whole bunch of first-times at once and the fact that he was heading for one of the biggest fashion events in the world made him a bit nervous, he had to admit.

***

They headed to the hotel, unpacked their bags, joined the rest of the team for the first rehearsal. At night, they had to attend a promotional event for the brand they would parade for. It was quite difficult to have some time off, or at least some distraction lately. Although this was bad, he could not really complain: his career was on the rise, and that world was too glamorous to say he didn't like it one bit.

***

Expensive suits, but not of the formal types, but of the well-styled ones, because was Paris and everything has to be as impressive as the City Of Light - or at least close to it. Flashes and more flashes of professional photographic cameras that at a certain moment were already beginning to lurk his eyes. Really beautiful people in every corner that you could observe. Events in the fashion world were almost always like this.

***

"Interested in Chinese horoscope right now?" Hyungwon practically whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't even hear you."

"Will he be your next victim?"

"You talk as if in every place we were, I would pick someone up."

"And is not that what the media says? If it's on the internet then it's true. "

"In that case I'm seriously thinking."

"I thought you were driven entirely by emotion, not by reason."

"You're right. You can manage to distract that one." He directs his gaze discreetly to their manager as he sips the last sip of champagne in his glass.

"Awesome, now I have to be a babysitter while you have fun..."

"I swear I'll reward you for it."

"Better be with a blowjob."

Hoseok left Hyungwon talking to himself and headed for the mysterious young man. He stared at him and smirked as he came closer and closer and realized that the other boy was practically devouring him with his eyes. He passed straight and headed for a somewhat dark corridor with reflections of some soft orange and blue lights, that he had no idea where it would take him, and hoped with all his strength that the man would follow him, as it happens in the goddamn movies. Apparently, and fortunately, the message was understood, because along with the noise of the music echoing on the spot, he heard footsteps of someone following him - he personally found it somewhat ridiculous and unrealistic to make a person follow you just by looking at them, but at this situation, hey... fuck that.

He had never done anything like that in his life, but like most things, he was going to pretend he was a professional at "fucking a hot stranger at a party." Did he already think about sex? Yeap.

It was more than he had expected for that night, more than dazzle and blinding flashes, expensive champagne, and money being spent for nothing. He recalls that one of his favorite hairdressers loves to joke that the real hot spots in the fashion world have a "atmosphere of Madonna's 90's music." Coincidentally, this party they played some Madonna song that he was pretty sure was from the 90s. In his current situation, he couldn't reason right to be focusing on the music. His heart was pounding too hard, and he could only take a deep breath and psychologically prepare to pretend he knew exactly what he was doing before he felt a slight touch on his shoulder.

***

Something in particular caught his attention in that place full of things that catch everyone's attention. Someone, precisely speaking. A young man, probably in his age group. Tall, somewhat tanned skin, black hair, mesmerizing look, as well dressed as himself. Surrounded by a group of people whom Hoseok recognized as important in the industry, but his gaze seemed directed only to him. And the way he looked at him, it looked like he'd been staring at him for some time.

 

***

Now, with one hand on his shoulder, alone in a corridor he didn't even knew it was supposed to exist. The female voice out there singing "Put your hands all over my body" as if could read his own thoughts. Can we say that desire is a totally genuine feeling?

The body feels warm, actually full of tension and yet strangely relaxed: this is probably what people call sexual frustration - or the beginning of it.

"Shin Hoseok. I swear I'm a big fan of your ... work. " The brunette guy took a while to speak the last word, who knows why.

"You're going to be in fashion week, right?"

"Yes. Parade on Wednesday and Thursday. You know me?"

"It was just a guess. You're too handsome to not be a model." Hoseok knew this might have sounded a little, maybe nothing authentic, and a cheap cheesy slash, but again: fuck it.

"Wen Junhui, but you can just call me Jun." The guy held out his hand to greet him.

 

***

Gasping, he gently pushed Jun's head from between his legs, but still holding his dark hair now a little wet with sweat tightly. The satisfaction he felt was incredible, but he didn't want to get there that fast. They hadn't even lain in bed yet, or taken off all the clothes, and nothing better than erotic foreplay for him.

Pressed on the wall by Junhui, who dominated him, taking him by the lips, down to his neck, abs, and with one hand stimulating him more, while the other caressed his chest. Hoseok only breathed heavily, balancing the weight of his own body on the wall, and with his hands unbuttoning Jun's shirt in a somewhat desperate rhythm.

Then, suddenly, Hoseok threw Jun into the king size bed in the room where they were, in the most typical "sexual brutality", and positioned himself on top of him. He took out the last two pieces of clothing that separated them from being totally exposed to each other, without ceasing the taunts with kisses and ceaseless touches. This was really much more than Hoseok had hoped for that night.

***

"Have you been in the career for a long time?"

"Let's say from childhood, but I started to take it seriously and be taken seriously a few years. "

"Oh.."

"A lot of people may disagree, but it's not enough just a pretty face to survive in this jungle. Actually, to nothing in this life. "Jun spoke in a slightly more serious voice now, and approached Hoseok, stroking his almost platinum pretty hair. "It's even smoother than it looks."

"I just happen to have a very good hairdresser." The other joked. "Where does this corridor take us?"

"Emergency Exit."

"I urgently want to get out of here."

"I know a place you might like."

***

Hoseok carressed his own hair to fix it a little and leaned against the small dresser by the bed, opening it and finding lube and some condoms. He put a condom on himself and the lube on both, and the sensual way he made that simple necessary thing , seemed to Junhui that this was more of a preliminary in itself.

The brunette closes his eyes and begins to feel the incredible sensation of being filled by the one he wanted so badly. It's not difficult to describe a pleasurable situation, but it's quite complicated because words will never be enough or will do justice to the feeling.

The blonde began to increase speed and strength, and it didn't take long for the bed to begin to move, not even for Junhui to begin to feel the approach of his orgasm. He then slowed the pace a bit, since he didn't want Jun to reach his peak first, since it could be excruciating. Even in casual sex he was still somewhat sentimental in some way. Jun was pulling him hard, shoving kisses, bites and delicious moans in his ear. It was incredible the sight of that beautiful face a little flushed beneath him, his strong arms holding him, his delicious lips, tongue that loved to invade him. A being like him totally at his mercy.

With so many sensations, it only took another minute for Hoseok to free himself completely. Jun then gave up all of the self-control he had put and was carried away by the immense sensation of pleasure that emanated from his body.

***

And so began a series of quick-easy-nice case in Paris, France. Once in an event, then on the day off, after a parade, in a damn bathroom, and in after party. Five out of seven days out of a week. And the eighth day came, the last of fashion week, and Hoseok knew what to do. He was concerned that sometimes Jun seemed too attached to an idea of him that didn't exist, or the mere idea of really knowing him. He knew they didn't have the opportunity. He felt he should leave Jun exactly because it was the right thing to do.

Pleasure, desire, are part of love, but they can also exist without it.

But it's not because there is an end that means that everything that was lived was not worth it. Whatever it may have been. All things always end.

Probably what will never end is the world itself, the contributions that each of us put into it, and the fact that all other things in the world have an end.

It was a thought set in reason. At least that was what Hoseok believed, and hoped Jun would think so too.


End file.
